Uri
Uri Molotov is the man who delivers the next part of a treasure trail when the player has completed an emote clue. To summon him the player needs to perform a specified emote in the proper location while wearing (or sometimes not wearing) a specified attire. The player must talk to him while still wearing the required attire upon which he will reward them with another clue scroll or casket and utter a seemingly nonsensical phrase. This phrase has no bearing on the treasure trail. On hard trails, a double agent who looks identical to Uri will appear first and must be killed before Uri will appear. The emote equipment is not required when fighting the agent but will be required to speak to Uri once he appears. It will be required to summon him again, however. Quotes If the player does not follow Uri's directions or is not doing a Treasure Trail, Uri will only say "I do not believe we have any business, Comrade."; however, he will say one of various phrases when giving out the next part of the trail, and the player will always reply with "What?". *"Once, I was a poor man, but then I found a party hat." *"There were three goblins in a bar, which one left first?" *"Would you like to buy a pewter spoon?" *"In the end, only the three-legged survive." *"I heard that the tall man fears only strong winds." *"In Canifis the men are known for eating much spam." *"I am the egg man, are you one of the egg men?" *"The sudden appearance of a deaf squirrel is most puzzling, Comrade." *"I believe that it is very rainy in Varrock." *"The slowest of fishermen catch the swiftest of fish." *"It is quite easy being green." *"Don't forget to find the jade monkey." * "Brother, do you even lift?" * "Do you want ants? Because that's how you get ants." * "I once named a duck after a girl. Big mistake, they all hated it." * "Loser says what." * "I'm looking for a girl named Molly. I can't seem to find her. any assistance?" * "Fancy a holiday? I heard there was a whole other world to the west." * "Guys, let's lake dive!" * "I gave you what you needed; not what you think you needed." * "Want to see me bend a spoon?" * "Is that Deziree?" * "This is the last night you'll spend alone." * "(Breathing intensifies)" * "Init doe. Lyk, I hope yer reward iz goodd aye?" * "I'm going to get married, to the night." * "I took a college course in bowling; still not any good." * "Tonight we dine................quite nicely actually." * "I don't like pineapple, it has that bone in it." * "Some say..." * "I told him not to go near that fence, and what did he do? Sheesh...." * "Connection lost. Please wait - attempting to reestablish." * "There's this guy I sit next to. Makes weird faces and sounds. Kind of an odd fellow." * "Mate, mate... I'm the best." * "Hurry, there's a bee sticking out of my arm!" * "The Ankou's are a lie." * "9 years my princess, forever my light." Trivia *His phrase "Some say..." is a reference to Jeremy Clarkson's introduction of "The Stig" from BBC's Top Gear * His demeanor parodies the archetypal KGB agents, who would have been Russian, and, like other Soviets, would have referred to each other as "comrade". *During Hard clue scroll emotes, if you use the equipment that you needed to get Uri and kill the Double Agent using the given equipment, upon the double agent's death Uri will spawn immediately, bypassing the emote requirement to call him again. *His examine, "shaken, not stirred," is a James Bond reference. *His phrase concerning being green is a reference to Kermit the Frog: "It's not easy being green". *His phrase about the jade monkey may is a reference to Mr. Burns' quote from The Simpsons. *The quote "I am the egg man, are you one of the egg men?" is an allusion to the Beatles song "I am the Walrus". * The quote "Do you want ants? Because that's how you get ants." is a reference to the television series Archer. * The quote "I once named a duck after a girl. Big mistake, they all hated it." is an allusion to the controversy surrounding the addition of Erin, a duck in Falador Park which was named after a Runescape streamer, and the subsequent negative response received by Mod Reach for implementing the update, which was widely seen as a case of favoritism. * The quote "Connection lost. Please wait - attempting to reestablish" is a reference to Runescape itself, when a player loses connection temporarily as Uri's chathead freezes completely upon saying this line.